Growing Pains (HyukHae Fanfiction)
by hajeDhae
Summary: Bagaimana cara Donghae untuk meluluhkan hati Aiden? lalu apakah dia juga bisalepas dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Lee Hyuk Jae?
1. Prologue

**EunHae FanFiction**

 **Title : Growing Pains || Prologue**

 **Author : hajeDhae (Onyet)**

 **Genre : romance, drama etc.**

 **Rated : maybe to M**

 **Length : chapter**

 **Main Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Aiden Lee**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **OC**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama sebagai cast utama. Donghae milik HyukJae dan sebaliknya.**

 **NB: Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah diberi kesempatan menulis FF ini dan ini adalah FF pertama yang saya publish di FFN. Sebelumnya saya mempostingnya di WP, karena saya ingin menjajaki di lapak FFN hehehe. Dalam FF ini tidak bermaksut untuk menghancurkan pihak manapun dan hanya bertujuan untuk hiburan semata** **maafkan jika ada kesamaan alur, cast dan TYPO yang bertebaran karena author hanyalah manusia biasa.**

 _ **Prologue**_

Menjalani kehidupan yang tidak biasa membuatnya kadang merasa jengah.

Hidup serba kekurangan, seorang diri dan sebatang kara membuat dia lebih memahami apalah arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal sejak ia berusia 10 tahun. Hidup dengan kesendirian dan serba pas-pasan setelah ditinggal ibunya meninggal.

Berbeda dengan insan yang satunya, hidup dengan bergelimang harta dan penuh kemewahan.

Berjalan disekitar kerumunan selalu menjadi sorotan.

Yah memang ia adalah bintang yang bersinar.

Dua permata yang sama namun berbeda nasib.

Jiwa yang tegas dan gagah

Datang dalam kehidupannya

Menjadi coretan cerita tersendiri selama kisah hidupnya.

Seseorang yang gagah dan berkarisma

Entah siapa yang akan memenangkannya

Diantara dua permata yang berbeda kepribadian.

 **~Growing Pains~**

Dia menangis

Yah namja itu mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air matanya

Meskipun dia seorang namja tak menjadi halangan dia menangis karena dia juga mempunyai perasaan.

Dia menyesal

Berkali-kali dia menjelaskan dan meminta maaf dihadapan seseorang yang sama persis didepannya sekarang.

Namja dengan rambut pirang itu berdiri

Tanpa menghiraukan namja yang menangis dan berlutut dihadapannya

Ia pergi

Menyingkir

Meninggalkan luka yang mendalam

Namja berambut hitam itu hanya terissak.

Berusaha bangun meski lututnya terasa lemas tak berdaya

"Maaf. Itu semua bukan salahku" katanya sedih. Namun namja didepannya tak menghiraukan lalu pergi.

Setelah beranjak tiga langkah namja dengan style keren itupun menoleh kebelakang dan mengucapkan sepatah kata "jangan temui aku lagi" ucapnya sinis lalu pergi.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Untuk prolognya segini ajah dulu :D hahaha kalau ada yang ngereview baru saya share chapter 1 nya XD saya tidak akan membeberkan alur kisah dan ceritanya bagaimana. Biar para readers dibikin penasaran bagaimana kisah selanjutnya. Okay sabarr, chapter 1 akan segera di publish.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu author tunggu B-)

~salam hajeDhae~


	2. Chapter 1

**EunHae FanFiction**

 **Title : Growing Pains || Sebuah Pertemuan || Chapter 1**

 **Author : hajeDH**

 **Genre : romance, drama etc.**

 **Rated : maybe to M**

 **Length : chapter**

 **Main Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Aiden Lee**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **OC**

 **Warning : BL/Yaoi/Boy x Boy**

 **Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama sebagai cast utama. Donghae milik HyukJae dan sebaliknya.**

 **NB: Ucapan terimakasih banyak saya persembahkan untuk kawan saya –Yun Lee Yun- yang senantiasa memberikan semangat dan motivasi kepada saya. Karena ide dan pikirannya saya bisa menulis FF ini. Love You Yun.**

 **~Growing Pains~**

 **Sebuah Pertemuan**

Pria berwajah rupawan dengan bibir tebal yang sensual serta rahang yang tegas duduk diatas kursi putarnya serta membolak-balik beberapa map yang ada diatas mejanya. Sesekali ia mendusin dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas keletihannya sejenak.

"masih banyak yang harus kutandatangani" gumamnya seraya menggaruk-garuk dahinya dengan bolpoin yang ia genggam.

Yah pria rupawan nan karismatik ini adalah Lee Hyuk Jae. Direktur utama perusahaan konvensi terbesar di Korea Selatan bernama Diamond Company. Hyuk Jae bekerja mengelolah perusahaannya sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Dia yang waktu itu sedang meneruskan kuliahnya diluar negeri tiba-tiba mendapat kabar buruk atas kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahanda tercinta hingga merenggut nyawanya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Hyuk Jae yang turun tangan menggantikan posisi ayahnya dan melepas gelar S3 nya di London University. Di usianya yang ke 25 tahun yang terbilang cukup muda dia berhasil membawa perusahaan ayahnya itu menjadi perusahaan nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Atas prestasinya tersebut ia dijuluki pengusaha muda berotak berlian. Yah karena semua ide-ide yang dia kembangkan mampu membawanya menuju puncak kesuksesan. Tak khayal jika banyak wanita-wanita dari berbagai kalangan yang ingin menjadi sisihannya. Namun sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun wanita yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

Malam itu jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hyuk Jae memarkirkan mobilnya disekitar club malam dipusat kota Seoul. Bisa dibilang pria berambut coklat itu sering mengunjungi tempat ini untuk melepas jenuh dan stress karena tugas-tugas kantor yang terlalu banyak. Club malam ini menjadi tempat elite bagi pengusaha-pengusaha kaya raya untuk melepaskan stress. Bisa dibilang yang datang ketempat ini adalah orang-orang kalangan atas. Tak menutup kemungkinan banyak selebriti-selebriti terkenal yang juga sering mampir ke tempat ini.

Hyuk Jae berhasil memasuki pintu yang dijaga oleh dua bodyguard berjas hitam. Karena ini adalah tempat elite jadi tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kesiani. Ia lantas berjalan menuju kursi bar disebelah timur. Ia duduk dan memesan segelas wine kepada bartender.

"seperti biasa" ucap Hyuk Jae kepada pelayan yang ada di bartender itu. nampaknya ia sudah akrab dengannya. Karena dengan isyarat itu pelayan itu langsung menyodorkan segelas wine kepada Hyuk Jae.

"kau tampak lelah sekali Hyung. Apa kau habis berlari atau bagaimana?!" ucap lelaki yang berada di bartender itu sambil membersihkan gelas dengan kain putih.

"hhmm banyak berkas-berkas kantor yang harus ku baca dan revisi. Ini melelahkan." Jawab Hyuk Jae sambil meneguk segelas wine.

Alunan music ala disco serta gemerlap lampu yang berwarna-warni menambah kesan erotis suasana malam itu. Hyuk Jae yang termenung sambil meneguk gelas winenya berkali-kali menolehkan kepalanya melihat orang-orang yang berjoget dan menari-nari dengan lekuk tubuh mereka yang indah didalam sana. Tanpa disadari mata Hyuk Jae tertuju pada namja yang sedang duduk meja sisi kanan dekat tempat DJ. Hyuk Jae menatap namja itu agak lama lalu iya mengembangkan sedikit bibirnya keatas.

"siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Hyuk Jae kepada namja dihadapannya sembari menunjuk kearah namja itu duduk.

"Yang mana? Oh dia. Kau tak tau siapa dia? Wah wah kau ini ketinggalan berita Hyung." Namja itu bergurau dan tertawa kecil menatap Hyuk Jae.

"Aissh kau ini berani-beraninya" Hyuk ae memukul kecil kepala namja itu.

"Dia itu artis terkenal hyung, dia penyanyi pop yang sedang naik daun. Dia juga menjadi pelanggan baru di tempat ini. dengar-dengar sih dia itu orangnya brutal." Tutur namja itu

"brutal?" Hyuk Jae menyunggingkan alisnya seakan bertanya kenapa.

"dia banyak terseret kasus dan skandal dengan para wanita. Yah lihat saja dia memang tampan begitu. Wanita mana yang tak terperdaya olehnya." Kata namja itu lalu melanjutkan menuangkan wine kedalam gelas Hyuk Jae.

"kau tau siapa namanya?" tanya Hyuk jae lagi.

"Aiden. Namanya Aiden Lee"

"nama yang cantik." Gumam Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum nakal.

"kau bilang apa Hyung?" tanya sang namja bartender namun Hyuk Jae membalasnya dengan jitakan kecil dan berkata "bukan urusanmu haha" lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan namun dilain tempat sesosok namja berparas manis dengan mata almond nya yang indah sedang membersihkan meja dan kursi disebuah restaurant. Restaurant ini tidak terlalu mewah, namun cukup baik untuk disinggahi meski hanya sekedar ngopi dan mengobrol. Satu persatu kursi ditata dan dirapikan olehnya. Dengan peluh yang sedikit menets dia tak menghiraukannya.

"Lee Donghae apa kau sudah selesai?" terdengar suara dari dalam dapur yg cukup keras memanggil namanya.

"E iya sebentar lagi." Sahutnya singkat lalu dengan cepat iya mengelap sisi meja dan kursi dihadapannya.

Namja manis bermata almond bernama Lee Donghae ini adalah pekerja kasar yang menjadi pelayan di restaurant sederhana ini. ia menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupnya untuk bekerja dan mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Dia tinggal sebatang kara tanpa ditemani siapapun. Semenjak ibunya meninggal karena sakit jantung empat tahun yang lalu Donghae terus berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"aahh sudah beres" gumamnya sedikit tersenyum puas karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Terpampang dari raut wajahnya yang manis dan tak kalah tampan dari sang saudara kembarnya. Wajah manis nan mata sendunya semakin menambah kemelasan dari namja ini. dia selalu hidup sederhana dan pas-pasan. Namun itu semua tak masalah baginya asalkan dia bisa makan saja itu sudah cukup. Yah itulah Lee Donghae, namja yang selalu menerima apa adanya yang diberikan dalam kehisupannya. Meski kadang dalam hatinya merasa sedih dan piluh karena dia tidak bisa hidup rukun bersama sang saudara. Itulah yang membuatnya menyesal dan sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"kau sudah bekerja keras Donghae. ini ada sedikit upah untukmu" seorang pria paruh baya berusia sekitar 55 tahun memberikan uang kepada Donghae.

"ahh kamsahamnida ahjussi." Donghae menerima uang itu lalu membungkuk kan badannya member rasa hormat.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lalu berkata "kau namja hebat" ia menepuk punggung donghae.

Donghae membalas senyumannya. Tak lama setelah itu Donghae pamit untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Dimalam yang sunyi itu Donghae berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Petir yang mulai menyambar-nyambar serta suara Guntur yang menggelegar mempertandakan bahwa hujan akan segera turun. Donghae berlari menuju halte bus berniat untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Tak lama setelah itu hujan deras turun mengguyur seluruh kota Seoul. Donghae duduk ditepi halte sambil merangkul tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Hujan yang lebat disertai angin yang kencang malam itu membasahi tubuh Donghae. Sekitar satu jam Donghae duduk tepi halte itu sambil ditemani oleh hujan, selang sepuluh menit bis yang ia tunggu-tunggu berhenti dihadapannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Donghae berlari sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan jaket usang yang ia kenakan lalu memasuki bis itu.

Bis itu berhenti dipersimpangan jalan. Donghae turun dari dalam sana dengan keadaan baju yang masih basah. Ia berjalan menuju gang sempit di persimpangan itu. Tak lama kemudian tampak sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat sederhana. Didepan halamannya hanya diterangi oleh lampu kuning yang remang-remang. Rumahnya sangat sederhana bahkan cendelanya pun hanya ada satu disebelah kanan pintu. Pintunya pun sudah sedikit berlubang karena kayu yang digunakannya mungkin sudah lama. Bahkan pintu itupun bisa dibuat jalan keluar-masuknya tikus dan kawan-kawannya. Begitu kecil dan sempit, mungkin kalau hanya ditempati oleh Donghae saja sudah agak mendingan.

Donghae membuka gagang pintu yang sedikit agak berkarat itu. betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seiri rumahnya tak karuan. Air menggenangi seisi ruangan. Genting-gentingnya banyak yang bolong dan bocor. Donghae menghela napas panjang. Dengan langkah lesu ia memasuki rumah tuanya itu.

"airnya sangat banyak sekali" dia mendengus lelah. Donghaepun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sbuah bak dan pengepel lantai. Sedikit demi sedikit tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kecapean dan masih basah, Donghae membersihkan rumahnya yang tergenang air hujan.

Aktifitasnya terhenti sejenak, namja malang itu memungut sebuah pigura yang jatuh terngkurap dilantai. Pigura itu basah. Donghae memungutnya lalu mengusapnya dengan jaket usang yang ia pakai. Ia lalu tersenyum memandangi foto itu. namun senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum kesedihan. Donghae membelalak dan menahan kesedihannya, ia pun meletakkua pigura itu kembali ketempat asalnya, berdiri diatas meja. Bisa dilihat tiga orang yang ada didalam foto itu. seorang ibu yang cantik dan senyumnya yang manis sedang terlihat merangkul kedua putra kembarnya yang sama-sama tampan. Benar, Donghae dan Aiden adalah saudara kembar. Mereka saudara kandung. Namun karena sebuah kesalah pahaman Aiden begitu membenci Donghae. Aiden adalah namja yang keras kepala dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae sedikitpun. Kehidupan mereka yang sekarang 100% berbanding terbalik bukan. Aiden yang hidup serba berkecukupan dan Donghae yang hidup dengan serba kekurangan. Namun meskipun Aiden berkali-kali menolak kedatangan Donghae, namja manis ini tetap menyayangi saudara kembarnya itu. karena baginya Aiden adalah separuh dari nyawanya. Hanya saja yang ia pikirkan sekarang nyawa itu sedang berada dalam dekapan iblis terkutuk. Sehingga membutuhkan cara yang sabar untuk membuat jiwa itu kembali seperti malaikat.

Waktu semakin larut, jam menunjukkan pulul dua belas malam. Namun didalam club itu semakin ramai dan makin banyak pengunjung yang didominasi oleh muda mudi yang datang. Nampa tamban yang memiliki rahang tegas itu semakin dimabuk kepayang dengan suasana malam itu. Hyuk Jae tampak gembira dengan tempat duduknya yang sekarang. Karena dia telah berhasil mendekati Aiden dan mengobrol dengan namja itu.

"Jadi kau ini direktur muda yang terkenal itu?" Aiden tersenyum sambil meniakkan sedikit alis kanannya.

"haha biasa saja aku tidak terkenal. Kau yang terkenal bukan. Kau penyanyi papan atas." Goda Hyuk Jae sembari tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang rapid an gusinya yang sexi.

"haha kau bisa saja." Namja berambut dark orange itupun lalu meneguk wine.

"Kau ini artis terkenal ya, tapi mengapa aku jarang melihatmu muncul di tv?" gurau Hyuk Jae

"aah mana mungkin, kau saja yang tak punya tv dirumahmu." Keduanya pun lantas tertawa. Dari pertemuan inilah keduanya menjadi semakin akrab. Hyuk Jae dan Aiden dua sejoli yang sama-sama tampan dan berkarisma, hhm sungguh sangat mengagumkan dan sedap dipandang.

"eeh eeh kau mau apa?" Aiden terkejut tatkala Hyuk Jae dengan tererang-terangan merogoh kantung bajunya.

"tidak ada?!" ucap Hyuk Jae lantas tangannya bergrilya menyusuri saku celana Aiden.

"eeh apa yang kau lakukan" Aiden terperanjat, ia kuwalahan menghadapi tingkah Hyuk Jae.

"Nah ini dia" setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan Hyuk Jae kembali membenarkan posisinya. Namun asal kalian tau, posisi mereka saat ini sangat dekat. Yah sekitar beberapa inchi saja. Hyuk Jae tertegun melihat kemanisan namja dihadapannya itu. Sedangkan Aiden dia tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Dia hanya melongoh menatap kedua bola mata Hyuk Jae. Dasar Hyuk Jae dia mulai menggoda Aiden, dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga membuat namja itu menutup matanya dengan cepat dan berpaling. Dengan senyuman evilnya Hyuk Jae lalu tertawa.

"haha kau ini gugup sekali." Kata Hyuk Jae menggoda. Lalu namja ini memencet nomor pada ponsel Aiden. Tak lama setelah itu ponselnya sediri berdering.

"Ok save" kata Hyuk Jae lalu mencium ponsel Aiden disertai seringaian yang menakutkan.

"kalau kau ingin minta nomor ponselku bilang saja terus terang, tidak usah pakai acara menggodaku dan menggerayangi tubuhku seperti tadi. Dasar pria kurang ajar." Aiden memaki-maki Hyuk Jae tanpa ampun. Namun sayang, Hyuk Jae mengabaikan namja itu lantas beranjak pergi.

"senang berkenalan denganmu Aiden Lee" ucap Hyuk Jae lantas menuding Aiden dengan telunjuknya.

"Dasar pria gila. Awas kau berani macam-macam denganku akan kuhajar tanpa ampun. Bajingan." Aiden masih menggerutu kesal.

Angin malam semakin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Membalut jiwa-jiwa yang sunyi dan sepi. Cahaya bulan hanya menyingsing memancarkan sinarnya. Seolah member isyarat bahwa malam akan segera berlanjut. Menghadapi kisah kehidupan yang bergejolak para insan-insan dibumi. Tuhan seakan menunjukkan pada umatnya bahwa sesungguhnya tidak semua yang dialami oleh manusia itu sejalan dengan apa yang dimintanya. Orang berhati baik belum tentu mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Namun sebaliknya orang yang berhati beku mendapatkan kehidupan yang mewah dan penuh segala-galanya.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Kyaaa kyaa kyaaa chapter satu sampai disini dulu yaah bebebdeul. ditunggu riviewnya kamsahamnida terimakasih

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu author tunggu B-)

~salam hajeDH~


	3. Chapter 2

**EunHae FanFiction**

 **Title : Growing Pains || Chapter 2**

 **Author : hajeDhae**

 **Genre : romance, drama etc.**

 **Rated : maybe to M**

 **Length : chapter**

 **Main Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Aiden Lee**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **OC**

 **Warning : BL/Yaoi/Boy x Boy**

 **Disclaimer: Semua FF yang saya posting adalah HYUKHAE (Seme Hyuk, Uke Hae) so harap berhati-hati jika tidak ingin membeca FF ini terutama untuk yg kontra dengan HyukHae/EunHae**

 **Typo bertebaran, gak jelas, absurd.**

 **~Growing Pains~**

 **Kenangan Pilu**

- _hitam putih_ -

Angin semilir spoi-spoi menusuk kulit serta tulang jiwa raga yang sedang beraktifitas. Tampak dua orang namja manis berwajah mirip berusia sekitar 10 tahun sedang bemain di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Namja pertama memiliki rambut agak berwarna coklat sedangkan namja kedua berambut hitam pekat dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Menambah kemanisan yang terpancar pada wajahnya.

"Donghae~ahh ayo cepat kejar aku. Weeee" kata seorang namja berambut sedikit coklat itu kepada saudara kembarnya. Dia terlihat semangat saat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kembarannya di taman belakang sekolah kala itu.

"Aiden sudah Aiden, aku lelah. Aiiisshhh" hossh hossh Donghae tampak ngos ngosan dan kelelahan tatkala ia mengejar saudara kesayangannya itu. namun Aiden terus berlari dan berlari sampai Donghae kelelahan untuk menangkapnya.

"aaah kau paya Hae. Ayolah cepaat kejar aku weeee" ejeknya pada sang saudara.

"Hyaaa awas kau Aiden Lee, akan ku tangkap kau" Donghae pun bangkit dan kembali mengejar Aiden. Larinya sangat cepat bahkan Aiden sampai tak bisa mencari jalan untuk lolos.

"Hyaa Hae kau curaang" Aiden bingung, ia tak tau lagi kemana harus meloloskan diri dari Donghae.

"Kemari kau Aiden. Siapa suruh kau mengejekku tadi hah" dengan tawa yang seakan-akan puas, Donghae mengepung Aiden dengan kedua tangannya yang ia kepangkan lebar.

Aiden pun terus berlari, dan Donghae terus mengejarnya.

"Hyaaa Aiden, awaaaasss depanmuuuuuu" Donghae berteriak. Namun na'as Aiden tak menghiraukan dan

Byuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr

Aiden jatuh terselonjor dikubangan air dan lumpur. Baju dan wajahnya kotor. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Pipinya tergores hingga memunculkan sedikit luka.

"Aiden kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae tampak cemas melihat Aiden tersungkur dikubangan lumpur dan air kala itu. dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membangunkan Aiden.

"Hiks, sakit" isak Aiden.

"Aah mianhae Aiden~aah, ini semua salahku. Jeongmal mianhae" kata namja itu lemah lembut. Ia merasa menyesali perbuatannya.

"siku dan pipi ku sakit sekali Hae, hiks" kata Aiden lagi sembari memegangi siku kirinya.

"Ayo bangun, naiklah kepunggungku" Donghae berjongkok membelakangi sang saudara.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Aiden yang disaat itu masih terus merintih kesakitan.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah Aiden. Ayolah cepat naik, hari sudah semakin sore." Kata Donghae seraya membopong tangan Aiden dan membantunya naik kepunggungnya kala itu.

Donghae pun beranjak, ia berjalan sempoyongan karena menggendong Aiden dipunggungnya. Sang saudara mengalungkan erat tangannya pada leher Donghae, sebagai kekuatan untuk menopang dirinya agar mereka berdua tidak jatuh. Jarak rumah mereka antara sekolah lumayan jauh, kira-kira seperti biasa mereka jalan kaki bisa mencapai waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Sesekali Donghae beralan sambil membenarkan posisi gendongannya Aiden yang melorot(?) berkali-kali ia lakukan hal itu agar sang saudara tidak kesakitan. Awan hitam mulai enyelimuti langit. Suara Guntur membuka pertemuan dan mulai menggelegar. Suasana sore kala itu semakin gelap karena diselimuti mendung. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun membasahi bumi.

"Hae turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Kata Aiden sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae.

"Tidak Aiden kau masih sakit. Sudahlah jangan cerewet sebentar lagi kita sampai." Donghae mempercepat langkahnya agar mereka bisa cepat sampai rumah. Disini terlihat sangat jelas kasih sayang dua orang saudara kembar ini satu sama lain. Donghae yang sangat memperdulikan saudaranya dia rela berjalan sempoyongan dan kehujanan demi menggendong Aiden. Sangat jarang sekali bukan ada anak yang masih duduk dibangku kelas lima sekolah dasar begitu perhatian dan mencintai saudaranya, sampai dia sendiri rela seperti itu dikala hujan yang sangat deras demi saudara kembarnya.

Dia merasa takdir begitu tidak adil. Bagaimana tidak dikala dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Aiden, namja itu malah sangat membencinya. Entah iblis apa yang menaungi hati sang sudara kembar hingga dia benar-benar sekejam itu. Bagi Doghae Aiden adalah separuh dari nyawanya, dikala Aiden sakit Donghae juga ikut merasakannya. Namun Aiden tidak bisa memaafkan Donghae karena kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Yaitu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Waktu itu hari Rabu 27 Agustus 2003 Donghae bersama kedua orang tuanya Soon Hae dan Jae Kim pergi bertiga mengendarai mobil ke pulau Jeju. Mereka bertiga pergi ke Jeju karena Donghae yang merengek meminta ayahnya untuk pergi berlibur. Benar, mereka pergi yanya bertiga tanpa Aiden, karena waktu itu Aiden lebih memilih pergi memancing bersama pamannya yaitu Shindong. Keberangkatan mereka diiringi keceriaan, bahkan disetiap perjalanan Donghae yang dikala itu masih 10 tahun selalu bercanda dan bernyanyi bersama ibunya.

"Eomma lihat, howaaaaaa pantainya indah sekali yah Eomma" tutur Donghae kecil sambil menunjuk kearah kaca mobil yang memperlihatkan dengan delas keindahan pulau Jeju.

Hari begitu cerah dan setiap hembusan angin laut Jeju sangat terasa kala itu. sambil menyetir Jae Kim bernyanyi serta sedikit bercanda dengan putra kesayangannya itu. Dengan sedikit usil Donghae kecil menutup kedua mata sang ayah tatkala ayahnya sedang menyetir. Ini membuat Jae Kim kehilangan kendali dan konsentrasi. Hingga suatu ketika Jae Kim tak menyadari kalau ada tikungan yang tajam dan membelok dijalur yang ia lewati. Sampai akhirnya ketika mobilnya mau menghantam pembatas jalan Jae Kim membanting setir moilnya dan membelokkannya ke kanan. Namun dari arah yang berlawanan melaju truk angkutan beras yang kecepatannya diatas rata-rata. Jae Kim yang kala itu panik dan tegang tidak dapat berkutik, dan akhirnya terjadilah kecelakaan tragis itu. Mobil yang Jae Kim tumpangi bersama anak dan istrinya terguling. Soon Hae dan Donghae berhasil dievakuasi sedangkan Jae Kim selaku pengemudi mengalami luka parah dan pendarahan yang hebat, sehingga nyawanya amblas dikala ia berada didalam mobil ambulance yang berniat membawanya kerumah sakit supaya langsung ditangani.

"Kau pembunuh Lee Donghae kau pembunuh. Kau membunuh ayah kita Donghae" Aiden menangis dan meronta di rumah sakit kala itu. dia menangis sembari terus memukuli Donghae yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan berbaring diruang ICU. Shindong yang kala itu juga berada disana mencoba menenangkan Aiden dengan cara menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari sana. Setelah dua hari tak sadarkan diri Donghaepun akhirnya bisa membuka matanya dan berbicara. Soon Hae duduk disampingnya dan menangis disisi tempat tidur.

Dengan keadaan yang masih belum stabil dan masih dibalut perban Donghae kecil dibopong oleh Shindong untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih pucat dan sedikit ada bekas luka. Dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Aiden, namun ketika berada didalam rumah Aiden langsung berkata kasar kepada Donghae.

"dasar pembunuh. Kenapa kau pulang kerumah kami. Kau yang telah membunuh ayahku. Aku benci padamu Lee Donghae" sambil berkata seperti itu Aiden melempari Donghae dengan mainan yang berserakan diatas lantai. Terpancar kesedihan dan kemarahan dalam diri Aiden. Soon Hae pun segera bertindak, ia merengkuh Aiden dan menenangkan putranya tersebut. Aiden menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu. Hingga membuat Soon Hae juga ikut menangis.

Kejadian kelam itu membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya yang kala itu sedang berbaring diatas lantai dan hanya beralaskan selimut tipis yang sudah lusuh. Donghae membelalakkan matanya dan masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk kembali sadar. Ia menatap atap rumahnya yang nampak sudah lapuk semua bagian kayu-kayunya. Donghae mendusin lalu memejamkan mata cukup lama. Dalam hati dia berkata "Tuhan tolong jauhkan aku dari mimpi burukku itu. Terasa sakit dan sesak didadaku jika aku terus teringat oleh kejadian yang memilukan itu".

 **~Growing Pains~**

Deru angin malam yang menusuk hingga ketulang rusuk membuat suasana kacau dalam bar kala itu semakin memanas. Tatkala seorang namja tampan dengan rambut _dark orange_ nya membuat ricuh dan kegaduhan karena telah memukuli orang didalam sana. Siapa lagi, namja itu adalah Aiden. Dia memukuli dan menghajar seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya, namja itu adalah seorang pelayan bar. Waktu itu Aiden sedang bercumbu dengan para wanita-wanita didalam bar, namun disuasana yang seperti itu seorang pelayan laki-laki berjalan melewatinya yang bertujuan untuk mengantarkan pesanan dimeja sebelah. Namun namja itu tersandung dan menumpahkan semua minuman yang dibawanya ke baju Aiden. Hal ini membuat Aiden ngamuk lantas menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Benar saja karena saat itu Aiden juga dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sehingga membuat sang penyanyi pop terkenal itu kehilangan kendali.

Aiden memukul rahang pelayan malang itu berkali-kali. Bisa dipastikan dia sudah sekarat dan tak bisa bangkit melawan amukan Aiden. Dari arah timur datanglah seorang namja dengan memakai kemeja putih dan dibalut dengan stelan jas berwarna abu-abu berjalan mendekati Aiden. Dia manarik tangan namja manis itu lalu menggeretnya, menjauhkan Aiden supaya tidak menghabisi nyawa pelayan malang itu. dia menghempaskan tubuh Aiden dikursi bar yang terhimpit sebuah tembok. Bisa dibilang lokasi ini cikup nyaman dan sedikit jauh dari kebisingan manusia-manusia di dalam bar.

Dengan sedikit tenaga Hyuk Jae menghempaskan tubuh namja itu hingga terduduk. "brengsek, apa kau mau reputasimu hancur gara-gara ini hah?" bentak namja itu pada Aiden yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sedikit kesadaran Aiden menyunggingkan bibirnya keatas lalu berkata "siapa kau ini?! berani-beraninya kau mencampuri urusanku" ia berkata demikian dengan racauan yang tidak jelas, benar saja Aiden mabuk parah waktu itu.

"dasar sialan. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini, kalau kau disini terus bisa-bisa kau yang dihajar sama mereka" namja itu menaikkan Aiden diatas punggungnya, ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang dan membawa Aiden pergi dari sana.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam Hyuk Jae sampi di apartmennya. Dia kembali meenggendong Aiden diatas punggungnya lalu berjalan menaiki lift dan menuju tempat ia berada. Sesampainya didalam apartmen, Hyuk Jae menghempaskan tubuh yang tak sadar itu diatas springbad berwarna putih berukuran king size miliknya. Merasa ada yang menjatuhkannya diatas kasur empuk, mata Aiden sedikit terbuka lalu mengamati sosok yang telah membawanya kesuatu tempat itu.

"kau, sepertinya aku mengenalmu" Aiden berusaha mengedip-ngedipkan mata indahnya disertai racauan suara yang masih kurang jelas. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa sosok didepannya lalu berkata "aahh kau pengusaha mesum itu kan. Hahaha mau apa kau membawaku kemari eoh? Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku. Aku Aiden Lee akan memotong lehermu, menendang bokongmu, mematahkan tanganmu. Hahaha aku lah Aiden Lee" racauan namja manis itu semakin aneh dan semakin tidak jelas. Ini membuat sang empunya sedikit emosi menghadapi tingkah penyanyi papan atas tersebut

"Aissh dasar namja ini. Harus kuapakan supaya dia sadar?" gumam Hyuk Jae sembari menatap wajah Aiden lekat-lekat. Dia cukup lama menamati wajah sang penyanyi manis tersebut. "Hhmm manis sekali" batinnya dalam hati. Setelah itu dia beranjak lalu kembali membangunkan Aiden. Hyuk Jae membopong Aiden dan membawa namja itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Hyuk Jae mendudukkan Aiden diatas kloset. Namja itu masih terus meracau tak jelas sambil menuding-nuding Hyuk Jae dan memaki-makinya. Hyuk Jae pun mencabut selang kran yang berada disisi kiri toilet, dia menyemproti namja malang itu sampai Aiden berteriak kedinginan.

"hyaa hentikaan brengsek aku bilang hentikan" teriak Aiden dikala Hyuk Jae terus menyemprotnya dengan air kran. Aiden kuwalahan, diapun mencoba beranjak dan meninju perut Hyuk Jae.

Buaaaggghhhh

Satu pukulan mendarat diatas perut sispact pengusaha tampan itu, hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai.

"kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan sadar. Dasar troble maker. Untung aku cepat membawamu keluar dari sana. Kalau tidak, kau yang akan dihajar oleh mereka bodoh." Bentak Hyuk Jae dihadapan namja manis itu.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu menyelamatkan aku bodoh. Siapa kau berani mencampuri urusanku hah?" sahut Aiden yang tak kalah emosi.

Hyuk Jae beranjak lalu berkata "sudah, bersihkan tubuhmu yang bau alcohol itu. setelah itu pulanglah. Dasar idiot" Hyuk Jae lantas memukul kepala namja itu.

"Hyaa kau yang idiot. Dasar pria gila." Hyuk Jae meninggalkan Aiden didalam kamar mandi, tatkala sang namja masih mengomel karena perbuatan Hyuk Jae yang dinilainya semena-mena.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

Ckleeekkk

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Keluarlah sang penyanyi dari dalam sana hanya dengan berbalut handuk putih bersih yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Hyuk Jae yang kala itu sedang menyruput kopi panas tersedak ketika melihat Aiden dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"kau kenapa? Aneh sekali" kata Aiden yang melihat Hyuk Jae tersedak, sembari ia mengusap-usap tambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang lain. Sehingga membuat rambut dark orange nya itu acak-acakan. Dan ini menjadikan Aiden terlihat sangat sexi malam itu.

"ee ti tidak." Sahut Hyuk Jae sedikit plegak-pleguk. "pakai baju ku itu lalu pulanglah." Hyuk Jae melemparkan kemeja putih tepat mengenai muka manis Aiden.

"Aish kau ini tidak sopan, melempar barang sembarangan, memang kau kira muka ku ini apa hah?" sahut sang namja disertai dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat pulang" Hyuk Jae branjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Aiden sendirian dikamarnya.

5 menut

10 menit

15 menit

Hyuk jae keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan air.

"kau masih disini? Aku kan menyuruhmu pulang?" ia terkejut melihat Aiden yang masih disana. Dan namja itu malah enak-enakan berbaring di tempat tidur Hyuk Jae.

"Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku takut managerku mengamuk. Jadi ijinkan aku menginap disini mala mini saja. Yah yah yah?! Boleh kan?" ucapnya dengan suara memelas dan tatapan puppy beyesnya yang membuat Hyuk Jae tidak tega untuk mengusir namja manis itu.

"Aissh kau ini sungguh merepotkanku saja. Sudah di tolong malah minta yang lebih. Dasar namja idiot." Ucap Hyuk Jae lalu pergi meninggalkan Aiden.

"Hahahaha gomawo ahjussi mesum" teriak Aiden lalu tertawa. Namja itupun lantas memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidur Hyuk Jae. "hhhmm dia baik ternyata" gumamnya lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Selang bebarapa menit kemudian lalu Hyuk Jae kembali ke kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihat Aiden yang dengan santai berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Hyuk Jae mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Aiden.

"sialan" katanya sambil menendang bokong Aiden sehingga membuat namja itu terperanjat.

"aaww sakit bodoh" pekik Aiden, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Hyuk Jae dengan tampang kesakitan. "kau ini kenapa menendang bokongku hah? Dasar kurang ajar."

"minggir kau. Ini tempat tidurku. Sana tidur disofa." Hyuk Jae segera naik diatas springbad nya dan merebut paksa selimut yang dikenakan Aiden untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"apa? Tega sekali kau ini. tidak aku tidak mau tidur di sofa." Kata Aiden membangkang. Dan dia pun kembali berbaring dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"sialan, pergi kau, pergi, sana, sana pergi" Hyuk Jae kembali menendang bokong namja itu berkali-kali hingga Aiden terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"awww" pekik Aiden kesakitan. "brengsek kau, dasar pria mesum gila. Rasakan ini, hyaa rasakan" Aiden bangkit lalu membalas perbuatan Hyuk Jae, dia menendang bokong dan kaki Hyuk jae tanpa belas kasihan. Sang empunya dibuat kuwalahan oleh perlakuan namja berambut dark orange itu.

Karena tak kuasa menghindar dari tendangan Aiden yang bertubi-tubi, Hyuk Jae segera menarik kedua kaki namja itu hingga iya roboh dan manjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Bukan perang bersetubuh yang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini. Melainkan perang karena memperebutkan kekuasaan diatas tempat tidur. Hyuk Jae mengunci kedua tangan namja itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga membuat Aiden tak bisa berkutik. Hyuk Jae berada tepat diatas namja itu. Hal ini membuat dia semakin leluasa memandangi wajah Aiden yang terbilang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Jantung Aiden berdegub kencang tatkala dia hanya terpanah melihat ketampanan Hyuk Jae. Pengusaha itu cukup lama memandangi wajah Aiden. Hal ini membuat sang penyanyi kelabakan dibuat olehnya.

~Hyuk Jae POV~

"lepaskan brengsek. Minggir kau dari atas tubuhku" kata namja itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapanku. Haha rasakan kau. Siapa suruh kau menantangku seperti tadi. aku tau dan aku bisa merasakan, jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang tatkala aku mengunci kedua tangannya dan berada diatas tubuhnya. Hhhmmm mampus kau Aiden Lee, batin hatiku.

"tidak, kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu kau mau apa hah?" kataku sedikit menggodanya. Aku pun mendekatnya wajahku hingga berjarak sekitar dua inchi dengan wajahnya. Hhhmm bahkan akupun dapat mencium aroma fruit mint di area sekitar lehernya. Tentu karena tadi dia mandi menggunakan sabunku. Aku terus mengunci tangan dan tubuhnya, hingga membuat dia tak bisa berkutik sekalipun.

"brengsek, aku akan membunhmu" bentaknya tatkala ia merasakan kerasnya genggaman kedua tanganku di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"jangan berkhayal. Sekarang saja kau tidak bisa berkutik, apa lagi mau membunuhku hem?! Haha dasar, sudahlah tidak usah berlebihan. Bahkan aku bisa menakhlukkanmu sendirian." Ucapku padanya dengan seringaian tajam.

"kau pria gila. Jangan bermimpi kau brengsek. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi jika kau berani macam-macam denganku." Oh dia mengancamku ternyata. Haha sungguh snagat manis sekali ketika aku memandangi wajahnya yang manis itu ketika dia marah dan grogi.

"kau kira polisi berani menangkapku eoh? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menelfon managermu dan bilang padanya kalau sekarang kau sedang tidur berdua, eh tidah bahkan bersetubuh dengan ku. Bagaimana?" hahaha aku balik mengancam dia dengan kata-kata ku itu. aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksinya dia setelah mendengar ucapanku. Dan wow sungguh, dia benar-benar shock dan terkejut. Haha Aiden Aiden kau ini artis terkenal tapi idiot.

"hyaaa jangan macam-macam kau bodoh. Aaarrrggh kau ini dasar pria gilaaaaa, aku benci denganmu." Diapun akhirnya berteriak frustasi. Haha rasakan. Malam ini kau habis ditanganku manis.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menyerang lehernya yang putih dan mulus itu. hhmmm rasanya manis bahkan sangat manis sekali. Menciumnya serta memanjakannya dengan lidahku. Membuat namja manis ini meronta dan sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang. Namun sayang, kau tidak bisa berkutik dan berbuat apapun manis. Sudahlah, jangan meronta lebih baik kau menuruti semua permainanku.

Aku mendekati bibirnya. Menghapus jarak yang tercipta diantara kita. Terjadilah ciuman yang panas, dan semakin panas. Lumatan-lumatan yang lembut, kini berubah menjadi ganas. Gigitanpun terjadi diantara bibir kami berdua. Perang lidah kami lakukan untuk menambah kesan panas diruangan ini.

Perlahan, aku membimbing tanganku menuju baju bagian atas Aiden. Aku berniat untuk membuka kancing baju Aiden, dari atas hingga bawah, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Aiden mendesah pelan ketika aku mulai menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat. Aiden meronta dan mencoba mendorong tubuhku. Tapi sayang, aku semakin kuat memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya.

Akupun melepaskan kemeja milik Aiden dari tubuh Aiden dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Aku membenarkan posisinya supaya dia berbaring dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidur yang ukurannya cukup untuk melakukan peperangan di malam ini.

Aiden masih meronta dan sial dia menendang juniorku. Awh dasar sialan bocah ini. Akupun kembali mencumbuinya sampai dia sedikit kualahan dan tidak bisa bernapas.

" Manis nikmati malam ini. Okay " kataku dan segera menghisap _nipple_ Aiden yang sudah menegang.

" aasshh, brengseekkh kau. " desah Aiden tidak karuan ketika ia merasakan basah dan hangat di daerah dadanya. Karena aku menjilati _nipple_ dan dada bidangnya. Aku semakin menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsuh asmara.

Akuk semakin beraksi dan semakin semangat memanjakan tubuh Aiden yang amat aku rindukan itu.

Sesekali aku menggigit _nipple_ Aiden yang benar-benar sudah tegang, karena aku merasa gemas dan rasanya ingin memakan _nipple_ milik Aiden.

" ku mohon sudah hentikan, aasshhh " pinta Aiden seraya menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. Aku tak menghiraukannya malah semakin lihai memainkan lidahku diatas sana.

" _jangan melawan, atau aku akan bermain kasar_ " jawab ku sambil menyeringai.

Aku membawa bibirku menuju bagian belakang telinga Aiden. Itu adalah salah satu titik sensitivenya. Bagian belakang teinganya itu bisa membuat ia semakin terangsang dan dikuasi oleh napsu.

" hyaa hentikan brengsek " Dia masih meronta dan berusaha mendorongku. Namun aku semakin kuat menindihnya dengan tubuhku dan menghabisinya mala mini di kamarku.

akupun memainkan lidahku dengan lihai dan cepat. Membuat Aiden bergidik geli dan nikmat.

" To tolong sudahh hentikan. aasshhh.. " pintanya padaku untuk menghentikan aksiku. Namun aku tau sebenarnya dia juga menikmati perlakuanku, hanya saja andata ucapan dan hatinya sangat bertolak belakang.

Aku mengakhiri aksiku dibagian sensitive Aiden. Dan kini, aku beralih ke junior Aiden yang masih tertutup oleh _jeans_ yang belum ia lepaskan tadi.

Akupun mulai nakal dan melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celananya dengan serius. Ia tampak tak sabar ingin dijamah. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Akhirnya, ikat pinggang itu terlepas dengan mudah. Dengan cepat, aku menarik celana _jeans_ Aiden dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

" yeah… _So big_! " pujiku ketika melihat junior milik Aiden yang sudah bangun, dan ukurannya yang tak bisa diremehkan.

" Hyuk ahhhh sudah jangan lakukan yang lebih padaku, assshhh! " kata Aiden yakin. Tampaknya, ia benar-benar sudah kualahan. Baiklah baby, aku akan membantumu menuntaskan klimaksmu malam ini bersamaku.

Akupun menghisap lembut bibir Aiden.

" _pelan tapi pasti sayang. bersabarlah_ _._ " kataku setelah melepaskan ciumanku dengan Aiden.

akupun mengarahkan bibirku menuju junior Aiden. Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar agar junior Aiden masuk dengan sempurna. Namun, apa daya. Junior milik Aiden terlalu kelewat batas. Sungguh dia benar-benar lama tidak mendapatkan service ini dariku.

Aku menaik turunkan kepalaku. Tangan kananku sesekali memijat twins ball milik Aiden. Agar ia lebih merasakan kenikmatan yang telah aku berikan malam ini.

" oh my _God_. Yeah… oohh…sshhh noooohhhhh " desah Aiden merasakan kenikmatan. Dan Ia hanya bisa meremas selimut yang sanggup ia gapai disekitar tempat tidurnya.

" _faster_ Hyuk.. _Faster._. " mohon Aiden tak sabar.

Akupun menuruti keinginan namja manis ini dan mempercepat gerakan kepalaku naik dan turun. Sungguh uke ku yang satu ini sangat dipenuhi oleh rangsanganku.

" yeah.. Yeah… ohhh .. Aaaahh. " desah Aiden dengan irama yang Membuat desahannya benar-benar nikmat untuk di dengar.

Aku memainkan lidahku di pangkal junior Aiden. Dan Aiden menggeliat geli dibuatku. Akupun menghisap ujung kepala junior Aiden. Membuat Aiden mendesah benar-benar merasakan nikmat.

" aaaaaaaah Hyukkie…sudah cukup.. " mohon Aiden.

Akupun menjilati _twins ball_ Aiden, dan sesekali menghisap _twins ball_ milik Aiden yang terbilang cukup imut itu. hmmm mini benar-benar membuatku nafsuh dan ingin memakannya.

" Hyukkie….. Ahh Hyukkie… "

" aaah _faster_ ! " suruh Aiden. Tampaknya, ia sudah sampai pada klimaksnya. Namun aku masih belum puas. Akupun terus menjilati juniornya dan semakin mempercepat gerakan kepalaku naik dan turun.

Akhirnya Cairan cintapun menyeruak di dalam mulutku. Aku menjilati cairan milik Aiden tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Setelah selesai dengan aktifitasku, Aku mulai membuka baju dan celanaku dengan cepat. Dan juniorku yang lebih besar dari junior Aidenpun terekspose jelas dihadapannya.

" oh Hyuk Jae~ssi sudah hentikan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! " mohon Aiden ketika melihat juniorku yang terekspose dengan bebasnya di depan matanya.

" _kau harus membantuku menuntaskan hasratku mala mini baby_! " seruku meyakinkannya mantap.

Aku membalikkan tubuh Aiden, dan Aiden membelakagi tubuhku. Yang pertama-tama ingin aku lakukan adalah _doggy style_.

" Hyuk Jae~ssi, _pelan aaahhh aahhh._ " mohon Aiden takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit. Bahkan aku masih memasukkan juniorku ini setengah.

" tentu saja sayang~ _relax,_ okay. " kataku sambil bersiap-siap memasukkan sesuatu yang besar itu dengan penuh ke dalam tubuh Aiden.

Aiden memejamkan matanya. Ia berteriak hebat ketika sesuatu itu sudah menerobos lubang sempit miliknya.

" aaaaaahh Hyukkie.. Aaahhh.. Sak-sakit.. " desah Aiden kesakitan, dan merasa kenikmatan.

" Baby, jangan tegang. _sayang. Nanti kau malah tambah sakit_ " Pintaku lalu mencium buttnya yang elastic itu.

" aahhh ssshhhh Hyuuuukkkkhhhh aaahhhsssss " desah Aiden ketika aku sudah memainkan pinggulku maju dan mundur. Sesuatu itu sedang bergesekan di dalam lubang sempit milik Aiden. Kenikmatan tercipta dan dirasakan oleh kami berdua.

" aaahhh.. Ohhooohhhuuuuhh.. Baby.. _Baby_ Baby…. Baby oouuhhhh. " desahku tak karuan sambil tetap memaju mundurkan pinggul Aiden.

" Hyuk aaasshh… aaahhhh _faster_ … " mohon Aiden sambil mengocok juniornya sendiri.

" yeah uh yeah.. Hmmm.. " desah ku lagi ketika aku mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulku.

Aku menjilati dan menghisap bahu Aiden dengan lembut, tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulku. Aku mengukir beberapa tanda kemerahan di bahu Aiden. Aku menjilati lagi titik sensitive Aiden, yaitu bagian belakang telinganya dan lehernya.

" ahhh Hyuk ooouuuhhh… aaaahhh. " desah Aiden tak karuan dan mempercepat tangannya dalam mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"Baby apa kau sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya huh?" kataku sambil terus memaju mundurkan gerakanku.

"aasshh, aaw, be belum, aaw" dia masih meringis kesakitan, dan tentu juga merasakan kenikmatan.

"nikmati ini besama ku. Okay" aku menggigit bahunya dan menciumi tengkuknya. Terus menghujamnya dengan tusukan-tusukan yang tiada tara. Membuat sang empunya kuwalahan menghadapi kejantananku malam itu.

" _apa ini sangat nikmat sayang?_ " seruku lagi sambil mempercepat gerakanku.

" Lee… Leee aaahhhhsssss " ucap Aiden terbata-bata sambil mendesah merasakan kenikmatan.

" _sudah hentikhaaannn_. " kata Aiden, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

" anggap saja ini adalah balas budimu kepadaku karena tadi aku sudah menolongmu dari keributan di club Aiden " ucapku lalu kembali menyesap dan menggigit punggungnya, serta memaju mundurkan gerakanku dalam tempu yang cukup cepat. Sehingga membuat dia kualahan.

Cairan itupun meluncur keluar dari juniorku. Aku membiarkan cairan itu memenuhi gua sempit dan indah milik Aiden. Aiden merasakan junior ku berkedut di dalam lubangnya. Dan aku enggan mencabut juniorku dari surga dunia milik Aiden.

" _apa kau menyukaiku hum?_. " kata ku lagi sambil tersenyum. Dan menciumi punggungnya mesra

" Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae.. ahhhh" kata Aiden lemas.

" aku menyukaimu Aiden. " kata ku sambil memeluk pinggang Aiden. Namun, tidak mengubah posisi ku yang masih menyetubuhinya.

 _"_ _sejak pertama kali melihatmu beberapa waktu lalu di bar_. " kata ku pada Aiden.

" _sudah_ _,_ Hyuk hentikan _._ _aku sudah kehabisan tenaga_. " kata Aiden lemas.

" tak bisa yaaa ? eumm baiklah" tanyaku sedikit kecewa. Yahhh dia kelelahan ternyata.

" Hyuk…ahhh….. " mohon Aiden dengan senjata khas miliknya yaitu memberiku tatapan manja dan innocentnya. Oh Baby, berhenti memberiku tatapan itu. kau membuatku ingin memperkosamu lebih.

" ne ne. Gwenchana. Aku tahu kau lelah. Kau belum istirahat. Masih ada esok pagi. " kata ku dengan seringaian tipis. Kemudian aku melepaskan juniorku dari lubang Aiden. Walau rasanya tak ingin melepaskan adik kecilku ini dari lubang miliknya, namun yasudahlah, kasian dia sangat kelelahan.

" Hyuk. _Kau, berbeda dari semua pria yang ku kenal_ _._ " kata Aiden lalu mencium bibir ku dengan penuh cinta, dan kali ini tanpa napsu. Karena dia sudah tidak punya energy lagi untuk bertempur denganku.

" _jadi kau juga menyukaiku hum?_ " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo. Hyuk~aah, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah diseret ke kantor polisi dan masuk koran" kata Aiden dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa sayang, jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku, yah kau Namja ku Aiden, jangan menolak ataupun menghindar, kalau kau lakukan itu, aku akan mengejarmu sampai kau menyerah, sudah sekarang kau isitrahat yah. Aku akan memelukmu. " Kataku sambil membelai pipi Aiden denga mesra.

Aiden mengangguk pelan. Lalu aku menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliku. Aku tidur disebelah Aiden dan memeluknya erat. Aku membawa Aiden ke dalam dadaku.

"semoga esok akan menjadi hari yang indah untuk kehidupan kita berdua" kataku lalu mencium puncak kepalanya penuh kasih sayang.

Entah jika kalian berpikir aku tidak waras, aku gay, atau aku gila. Yah aku memang tidak waras, aku memang terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan kemanisan namja manis ini. Bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya di bar waktu itu, disetiap hariku selalu mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Sungguh suaranya begitu lembut dan tentram dalam hatiku. Membuat ku seoah-olah ingin menggenggamnya erat dan tak akan melepaskannya. Untuk saat ini sudah aku putuskan hanya akan memilihnya sebagai orang yang special dalam hidupku. Untuk kehidupan yang akan datangaku tidak tau akan seperti apa. Jadi selagi aku masih bisa merengkuh Aiden aku akan merengkuhnya dan tak akan melepaskannya.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Kyaaa kyaa kyaaa chapter satu sampai disini dulu yaah bebebdeul. ditunggu riviewnya kamsahamnida terimakasih

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu author tunggu B-)

~salam hajeDhae~


	4. Chapter 3

**EunHae FanFiction**

 **Title : Growing Pains || Chapter 3**

 **Author : hajeDhae**

 **Genre : romance, drama etc.**

 **Rated : maybe to M**

 **Length : chapter**

 **Main Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Aiden Lee**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Cho Kyu Hyun**

 **Warning : BL/Yaoi/Boy x Boy**

 **Disclaimer: Semua FF yang saya posting adalah HYUKHAE (Seme Hyuk, Uke Hae) so harap berhati-hati jika tidak ingin membeca FF ini terutama untuk yg kontra dengan HyukHae/EunHae**

 **Typo bertebaran, gak jelas, absurd.**

 **Cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan.**

 **~Growing Pains~**

 **Bertemu Dengannya**

 _Manusia tak tau bagaimana takdir yang akan datang._

 _Manusia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan._

 _Manusia hanya bisa menunggu kapan takdir dan kesempatannya datang_

 _Dan tidak tau masa apa yang akan dia alami selanjutnya_

 _Kesedihan_

 _Kesenangan_

 _Kebahagiaan_

 _Kepiluhan_

 _Kita semua hanya bisa menunggu._

Malam itu cuaca sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip menghiasi seluruh langit bumi. Deru angin yang spoi-spoi menambah ketentraman dan kenyamanan suasana kala itu. Keceriaan tampak terpancar dari wajah orang-orang yang sedang duduk rapi menikmati santapan mereka di kedai sederhana tempat Donghae bekerja. Menjadi saksi bisu perasaan yang Donghae alami selama ini. meski begitu Donghae berusaha tegar dan tetap tersenyum kepada siapapun. Seolah-olah hidupnya yang sebatangkara itu diselimuti dengan kebahagiaan. Namja berambut lurus dan berponi itu duduk diberhadapan dengan namja yang sedang menyeruput secangkir _caffelatte_.

"semalam Aiden membuat keributan di club Hyung" ucap namja itu setelah meletakkan cangkir yang yang berisi _caffelatte_. Benar, namja ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang bartender. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merupakan teman Donghae dan Aiden sejak mereka masih duduk di Shapire Blue High School. Disini Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang berusaha mendekatkan Aiden dan Donghae. Jika libur bekerja dia selalu menyempatkan datang ke tempat Donghae bekerja dan menceritakan tentang keadaan Aiden kepadanya. Tak khayal karena hampir setiap malam dan sepulang dari bernyanyi Aiden selalu mendatangi club malam itu. Ini memudahkan Donghae untuk mencari tau dan informasi tentang saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"apa yang dia lakukan?" namja yang memiliki mata almond itu menatap Kyuhyun sendu, terpancar dari raut wajahnya kalu dia sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan saudaranya.

"Dia mabuk berat dan menghajar pelayan bar hingga pelayan itu sekarat." Kyuhyun menyeruput lagi secangkir caffelatte itu. "kau harus menemui dia Hyung, dan bicara dengannya" tambahnya lagi.

Donghae menghela napas lalu dia berkata "Tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya Kyu, dia juga artis terkenal jadi hampir tidak ada waktu untukku bisa menemuinya empat mata. Dan dulu aku juga pernah bicara kepadanya. Namun sedikit saja dia tidak menghiraukan aku." Namja itu tampak sedih.

"kalau begitu bekerjalah denganku. Maka kau akan bisa lebih mudah bertemu dengannya." Namja itu meyakinkan Donghae.

"tapi Kyu, apa dia mau bertemu denganku? Bahkan dia berkali-kali mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi." Donghae tampak cemas. Dia menunduk.

"jangan khawatir soal itu Hyung. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana usahamu untuk menyadarkan dia. Ingat kalian itu saudara, bukan hanya itu kalian ini adalah kembar. Kau adalah Aiden dan Aiden adalah kau Hyung." Kyuhyun terlihat gigih meyakinkan Donghae. mencoba member dukungan kepada namja manis itu agar dia dan Aiden bisa hidup berdampingan sebagai saudara kembar yang penuh kasih sayang.

"baiklah Kyu kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya. Tunggu waktu yang tepat supaya aku bisa ijin mengundurkan diri dari tempat ini. Tidak enak juga kalau aku keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kasihan ahjussi, dia sudah baik kepadaku memberiku pekerjaan ini." Jelas Donghae.

"kalau itu terserah kau saja Hyung. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk membantu kalian supaya bisa hidup dengan normal tanpa adanya dendam dan dengki. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai Hyung ku sendiri" Namja yang sejak SMA dikenal evil itu tersenyum menatap Donghae. Keinginannya untuk menyatukan Donghae dan Aiden benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"goawoyo Kyu. Kau bukan hanya sahabatku, tapi kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku" Donghae tersenyum. Mengembangkan seulas senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah sendunya.

"kau tidak usah khawatir soal tempat tinggal Hyung, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." Namja itu tersenyum.

"gomawo Kyu, jeongmal gomawo. Aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu ini."

"tidak apa-apa Hyung, asalkan kau dan Aiden bisa rukun aku sudah sangat bahagia." Namja itu mengelus lengan kiri Donghae. Memberikan kekuatan serta dukungan untuk sang sahabat.

 **~Growing Pains~**

Daun-daun yang berguguran di musim semi membuat seolah semua kenangan pahit yang dia rasakan ikut terjatuh dan terbang karena hempasan angin. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menjajakkan langkahnya menyusuri jalanan kota seoul siang itu. Namja berambut lurus serta poni surai bernama Lee Donghae. Ia memasuki pusat kota Seoul yang dikenal sangat ramai dan dihuni oleh para kalangan elite. Dia memakai celana jeans serta jacket yang sedikit lusuh membalut tubuh tegapnya. Tak lupa dia juga membawa tas ransel hitam yang menempel dibelakang punggungnya. Namja itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sana.

"Kyu aku sudah berada di sekitar Gang Yong Nam. Tempat kerjamu terletak disebelah mana?" kata Donghae yang berhenti tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. Bisa dipastikan banyak daun-daun dari bunga itu terjatuh diatas rambutnya.

"Apa? Oh iya baiklah. Terima kasih Kyu." dia menutup telefonnya lalu berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas Donghae berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Aiden lewat cara yang disarankan oleh Kyuhyun yaitu bekerja di bar. Namja manis itu sesekali bersiul lirih mengiringi langkahnya menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun. Disat itulah banyak kenangan-kenangan tentang dia dan Aiden muncul tatkala saat dijalan dia menumpai dua anak laki-laki kembar yang saling bercanda gurau. Donghae mendekati dua anak laki-laki itu. Dia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut kedua anak itu sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Semakin dia dibenci oleh Aiden disaat itulah semakin kuat keinginannya untuk melindungi sang saudara. Meski berkali-kali Aiden menolaknya dan mecacinya, Donghae tetap sabar dan terus berusaha supaya bisa meluluhkan hati Aiden. Bahkan dulu dikala mereka masih duduk dibangku SMA, Aiden pernah menghajar ketua geng yang dikenal cukup sadis disekolah mereka sampai babak belur. Setelah itu Aiden kabur, dan Donghae yang rela menyerahkan dirinya kepada geng itu untuk mendapatkan balasan yang mereka anggap setimpal. Pada akhirnya Donghae yang dihajar habi-habisan. Dia rela dipukuli bahkan dia rela mati asalkan itu demi Aiden. Aiden adalah dirinya yang sedang dikuasai oleh hawa jahat. Jadi seberat apapun usaha dia untuk melepaskan dirinya yang satu itu dari kutukan iblis jahanam, itu semua akan dia lakukan.

Donghae berdiri tepat didepan sebuah club malam bertuliskan _Shocking Ur Night_. Dengan berbekal karti identitas Kyuhyun yang diberikan kepadanya, ia berhasil memasuki tempat itu. Awalnya Donghae dibikin tercengang karena melihat keadaan didalam bar, namun dia berusaha tenangdan mencari Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di meja bartender Donghaepun menghampiri namja itu.

"kau disini rupanya" sapa Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"kau sudah sampai Hyung. Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku membereskan-gelas-gelas ini dulu setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu keruangan si bos." Jawab namja evil itu.

"apa kau sudah memberitahu bosmu kalau aku akan bekerja disini?" tanya Donghae sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"kau tenang saja, bos ku orangnya sangat baik Hyung. Kau pasti akan diterima disini. Sudah kau siap-siap saja dulu, rapikan pakaianmu." Elas Kyuhyun sembari mengelapi gelas-gelas bir dengan kain putih.

"eeuumm, apa Aiden sudah kesini?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan tampang sedikit agak bodoh.

"Aiissh kau ini, belum lah Hyung. Ini masih siang. Aiden kemari nanti kalau sudah lewat tengah malam. Lagian sekarang clubnya belum seberapa ramai."

"aah iya iya aku paham" namja itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"sudah Hyung, mari ku antar kau menemui si bos." Kyuhyun meletakkan kain putih itu diatas meja lalu berjalan keluar dari bartender menuju ruangan sang pemilik bar.

"baiklah" Donghae berjalan membututi Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

 **~###~**

"Jadi namamu Lee Donghae?" pria manis berlesung pipi berusia sekitar 32 tahun duduk sambil membaca kartu identitas Donghae. Pria ini bernama Park Jung Soo, dia adalah pemilik bar/club elite ini. Dia juga mantan seorang penyanyi terkenal. Namun karena sebuah perkara dia memutuskan untung hengkang dari dunia hiburan, dan semua uang hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai penyanyi dia gunakan untuk mendirikan bar ini.

"Ne Agassi. Emm maaf, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Park Jungso, kau boleh memanggilku Jungsoo hyung." Dia menabat tangan Donghae lalu tersenyum manis dihadapan namja itu.

"ah ne Hyung, Jungsoo Hyung" ucap Donghae memantapkan nada panggilannya kepada sang bos baru.

"kalau begitu mulai nanti malam kau bisa langsung bekerja. Oh iya kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu menjadi pelayan. Karena pelayan kami ada yang keluar akibat dihajar oleh seseorang hingga dia sekarat dan masuk rumah sakit. Jadi kau bisa menggantikan posisinya". Jelas Jungsoo pada Donghae. yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman bahagia oleh namja itu.

"ne Hyung, kamsahamnida Hyung" kata Donghae sembari menjabat tangan Jung Soo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **~Growing Pains~**

Hari sudah mulai malam. Jarum jam semakin cepat tak terasa berputar. Donghae mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja melayani tamu-tamu bar. Di hari pertamanya bekerja Donghae langsung disambut ramah oleh para teman-temannya. Dan mereka juga memuji Donghae karena wajah namja manis itu mirip dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal.

"wah kau manis sekali. Bagaiman bisa kamu memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan penyanyi terkenal itu? apa kau ini saudara kembarnya?" ucap salah satu teman baru Donghae yang sedang berbicara dengannya disisi bartender.

"ah tidak, penyanyi terkenal itu siapa namanya? Ha iya Aiden. Dia terlihat kasar dan sombong, bahkan dua hari yang lalu dia membuat masalah disini. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Donghae, masih terlihat manis dan polosan Donghae." kata teman satu nya yang merasa tidak setuju kalau Donghae dibilang mirip Aiden.

"haha sudah-sudah kalian ini bisa saja. Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan bar. Jadi kalau dibandingkan dengan penyanyi itu aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Kalaupun aku saudara kembarnya kami sudah sama-sama jadi artis. Tapi nyatanya aku?!" Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "bukan hanya mirip, dia memang kembaranku" batin hati Donghae lalu ia tersenyum kepada kawan-kawannya.

"sudah-sudah lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Sahut teman yang satunya lagi.

 **~###~**

Satu persatu tamu yang memesan minuman dia layani dengan baik. Donghae merupakan namja yang rajin dan giat dalam bekerja. Hari pertamanya bekerja ia sudah mendapatkan pujian dari Park Jung Soo selaku pemilik bar. Pria itu berkata kalau sahabat Kyuhyun ini orangnya rajin dan giat. Pelayanannya juga dinilai cukup baik. Banyak juga wanita-wanita disana yang menggodanya, namun Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman angelnya. Hari semakin larut, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun suasana didalam bar semakin ramai oleh para muda mudi serta bos-bos kaya.

Namja berparas ayu berambut pirang baru saja datang dan dia langsung duduk di meja sebelah timur. Namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aiden. "Hyung dia sudah datang" ucap Kyuhyun berbisik pelan ditelinga Donghae. Donghae diam melihat Aiden yang langsung dikerumuni oleh wanita-wanita cantik.

"apa aku harus memanggilnya supaya kalian bisa bicara empat mata?" tawar Kyuhyun, namun Donghae menolaknya. Dia berkata "jangan Kyu, nanti saja. Biarkan dia menikmati waktunya terlebih dahulu." Setelah itu dia berjalan menyingkir dari bartender.

Tak beberapa kemudian Aiden menuju bartender dan berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun. "beri aku segelas soju" katanya pada Kyuhyun. Sang bartender segera menuangkan soju kedalam gelas yang sudah ia letakkan dihadapan Aiden.

"silahkan Aiden~ssi" ucap Kyuhyun singkat. "tak usah seformal itu padaku. Kau ini, dasar. Sejak SMA sampai sekarang kau tak pernah berubah yah Kyu." Sambung Aiden lalu meneguk segelas berisi soju.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "apa kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Donghae Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat namja dihadapannya sedikit terkejut dan meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja hingga menimbulan bunyi.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, sang penyanyi K-Pop itupun langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "kau tidak perlu ikut campur Kyu. Urusi saja urusanmu." Katanya dengan nada sedikit sinis.

Tak lama setelah itu Aiden lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan keluar dari bar.

"kau dengar ucapannya tadi?" kata Kyuhyun. Disusul Donghae yang muncul dari belakang tembuk bartender. Ternyata dari tadi Donghae hanya bersembunyi disana dan menatap Aiden dari bilik tembok.

"dia masih tidak mau menemuiku. Haha sudahlah Kyu kau tak usah berharap kami akan bersatu." Ucapnya sok tegar sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau yang sabar Hyung. Tunggu waktu yang tepat aku akan selalu membantumu agar kalian bisa bersatu." Kata Kyuhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

 **~###~**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah tiga minggu Donghae bekerja menjadi pelayan bar. Beberapa kali usahanya dan Kyuhyun untuk mempertemukan dia dengan Aiden tidak tersampaikan. Donghae hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu datangnya waktu yang tepat dan memberikan dia kesempatan untuk berbicara kepada Aiden. Malam ini hari ke 21 dia melayani tamu-tamu bar. Pada saat itu Donghae mengantarkan pesanan dimeja nomor 20. Dia berjalan tegap dan dengan hati-hati dia membawa nampan berisikan lima gelas soju. Saat dia berjalan melewati meja nomor 18 tiba-tiba Aiden terperanjat dan terkejut. Yah saat itu pula Aiden yang duduk di meja nomor 18 itu. Donghae tak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya hingga dia berhasil meletakkan minuman di meja 20. Setelah itu Donghae pergi kembali ke bartender. Aiden yang saat itu tengah melihat kehadiran Donghae disana dia langsung bergegas mengejar saudaranya itu. Sesampainya di bartender Aiden menarik tangan Donghae dan menyeretnya agar jauh dari pandangan orang yang berada didalam sana. Aiden membawa Donghae keruang ganti para staff dan pelayan bar. Aiden saat itu tampak panic dan ketakutan. Yah untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia sedang menyeret Donghae dengan kasar.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" ucapnya kasar dan membentak Donghae.

"Aku disini tidak untuk mengganggumu, tapi aku disini bekerja." Balas Donghae dengan suara yang sedikit keras.

"berani-beraninya kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku. Kau tau apa jadinya kalau kau sampai ketahuan oleh semua orang kalau kau ini adalah saudara kembarku? Reputasiku akan hancur bodoh. Aku tidak mau mempunayi saudara kembar pembunuh sepertimu. Kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Kau yang menyebabkan ayahku meninggal LEE DONGHAE" ucap Aiden dengan suara keras dan sedikit tekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Hal ini membuat Donghae jengah dan berbalik membentak Aiden.

"Kau yang bodoh Aiden. Gunakan otakmu untuk berfikir. Itu semua bukan salahku, itu kecelakaan AIDEN LEE." Kata Donghae yang tak kalah kasar.

"Yah memang benar itu kecelakaan, tapi kalau kau tidak menutupi mata ayah dengan tangan kotormu itu, kecelakaan itu tidak mungkin terjadi lee donghae. aaarrrgghhhh. Aku benci melihatmu, aku benciiiiiiiii. Kau selalu mengingatkanku dengan kenangan pahit itu. Pergilah dari kehidupanku. Pergiiii" Dengan dikuasai rasa emosi yang membara Aiden langsung menghantam pipi Donghae hingga namja malang itu jatuh tersungkur.

"sadarlah Aiden, ku mohon sadaaarrrr" Donghae beranjak lalu menyengkeram kuat-kuat kerah baju Aiden. "hatimu ini terbuat dari apa Aiden. Ku mohon sadarlah." Tak kuasa menahan emosi Donghaepun mendorong Aiden membuat namja itu sempoyongan dan hampir jatuh.

Aiden berjalan mendekati Donghae. Ia terdiam dan memandangi namja itu lekat-lekat. Donghae hanya terpaku, menatap sang saudara kembar dengan tatapan sendu.

"kau, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Menjauhlah dari kehidupanku Lee Donghae. Dan aku tidak ingin ada seseorang yang melihatmu di tempat ini dan tau kalau kau adalah saudara kembarku. Aku akan memberimu uang agar kau bisa pergi jauh dari kahidupanku." Kata Aiden lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Namja itu akhirnya terduduk lemas. Menopang dahinya dengan tangan kananya. Dia tertunduk. Merasakan sakit dan sesak didadanya.

Setelah kejadian itu pun Donghae langsung menemui Park Jung Soo. Dia memritahu pria itu bahwa dia akan mengundurkan diri dari sana. Dengan alasan dia tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk saudaranya. Karena menjadi pelayan bar membuat dia bekerja dari malam sampai menjelang pagi. Jung Soo sangat menyayangkan pengunduran diri Donghae, karena dinilai pekerjaan Donghae sangat baik dan ulet. Pria ini pun membantu Donghae untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang tidak menyita waktunya sampai larut malam.

"kalau begitu aku akan membantumu supaya kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan temanku. Mungkin disana kau akan ditaruh di bagian cleaning service atau office boy. Aku kasihan padamu, kau masih muda dan tampan. Jadi maaf aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini saja." Jelas Jungsoo pada namja malang itu.

"Kamsahamnida Jung Soo ~ssi, pekerjaan apapun itu akan aku jalani asalkan tidak sampai larut malam. Karena adikku yang masih kecil selalu mencariku. Aku sangat kasihan padanya." Tegas Donghae.

"Yah baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan menghubungi temanku itu." setelah itu Jung Soo langsung memencet tombol ponselnya dan menghubungu seseorang. Tak menunggu beberapa lama telefon itupun segera diangkat.

"Yeobseyo? Ya Hyuk Jae~aah apa kau sibuk? Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin minta bantuan darimu. Haha iya. Emm aku punya teman yang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Apa kau ada tempat diperusahaanmu untuk memperkerjakan orang ini?. Apa?. Ya satu Orang. Lee Donghae, namanya Lee Donghae. Oh iya iya. Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Hyuk~ahh. Anyyeong" Jung Soo menutup ponselnya lalu menyambung perkataannya pada Donghae "Barusan itu adalah sahabatku, dia direktur dari perusahaan Diamond Company. Kau tau kan perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal itu? Nah dia bisa membantumu, kau bisa bekerja diperusahaannya sebagai cleaning service. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya pada namja itu.

"Ahh terimakasih banyak Jung Soo~ssi, apapun pekerjaannya akan aku lakukan. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Kau sangat baik Jung Soo~ssi" Donghae menjabat tangan pria itu lalu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali member rasa hormat karena dia telah membantunya mencari pekerjaan.

 **~Growing Pains~**

Deru angin yang membawa dedaunan terbang hingga menyapu latar jalanan kota seoul menghiasi langkah namja berpawakan tegap menuju sebuah perusahaan elite dimana akan menampunya untu bekerja. Namja itu menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya tatkala berada tepat digedung yang sangat besar serta menjulang tinggi. "howaaa besar sekali perusahannya, ckck daebak" gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan memasuki tempat itu. Didalam sana banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan memakai pakaian rapi dan berjas. Hanya beberapa staff karyawan yang memakai seragam biru putih sebagai tanda karyawan kalangan bawah perusahaan tersebut. Donghae melangkah menuju tempat kepala bagian staff karyawan. Dia menunjukkan semua kartu identitasnya kepada kepala bagian staff.

"Direktur kemarin langsung menghubungiku kalau ada temannya yang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Jadi mulai sekarang kau bisa langsung bkerja disini Donghae~ssi. Oh iya kau masuk dibagian cleaning service. Selamat datang dan selamat bekerja dengan perusahaan kami Donghae~ssi" ahjussi itu langsung menyalami tangan Donghae dan disambut gembira oleh namja manis itu. "kamsahamnida ahjussi, kamsahamnida" kata Donghae menjabat tangan ahjussi itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ini seragam mu, segera ganti pakaian mu dan mulailah bekerja." Ahjussi itu menyodorkan satu stell seragam biru putih serta topi kepada Donghae.

"kamsahamnida ahjussi" kata Donghae lagi.

"yasudah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Karena masih ada urusan dengan staf-staff yang lain." Ucap ahjussi itu lalu keluar dari ruangannya setelah itu disusul oleh Donghae.

Donghae melangkah menuju ruang ganti staff karyawan. Dia membuka lokernya dan menaruh tas serta bajunya didalam sana. Diapun segera berganti pakaian dan mengenakan seragam baru itu. Satu persatu kancing baju ia kancingkan, tak lama setelah itu Donghae keluar dari sana dan dia langsung membawa sapu lantai serta tak lupa alat pengepel lantai.

 **~###~**

Namja tampan dengan rahang tegas dan rambut surai dengan warna merah gelam sedang duduk memandangi laptop dihadapannya. Sesekali ia melirik kertas-kertas yang berada disisi kirinya. Namja itu dengan serius mengisi data-data perusahaan mulai dari tahun 2015-hingga pertengahan 2015. Direktur muda dan berkarisma itu tampak serius dan teliti mengisi setiap kolom-kolom yang terpampang dilayar laptopnya. Tak selang beberapa lama ponselnya pun bordering. Dia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

"yoboseo?" ucapnya kala itu.

"apa kau mau kemari? Apa kau tidak ada jadwal bernyanyi heum?"

"aahh tidak sayang aku malah sangat senang kau datang kemari. Yasudah aku tunggu. Jangan lama-lama. Saranghae" namja itu lalu menutup telefonnya dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

Hyuk Jae menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi putarnya. Dia menyahut ponsel yang ada dimeja lalu menekan tombol pesan. Dia menulis pesan dan mengirimnya kepada seseorang. Tampaknya pesan itu akan dikirim kepada kekasihnya. Beginilah bunyi pesan yang ditulis Hyuk Jae/

 _Manis nanti malam bermalam di aparmenku ya. Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu_. Tidak lupa menambahkan emote love dan kiss Hyuk Jae lalu mengirimkan pesan itu. Bisa dilihat nama kontak yang dituju. Yah dia mengirimnya epada Aiden. Pria ini benar-benar sudah jatuh kepelukan penyanyi itu.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Aiden tiba diperusahaan Hyuk Jae. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dia menaiki lift dan menuju ke ruangan Hyu Jae. Dia memakai stelan jeans, dengan memakai kaos putih dan dibalut jeans berwarna biru tua. Dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan dan berkacamata hitam membuat ketampanan yang terpancar dari dirinya semakin bercahaya. Dalam setiap langkahnya dia selalu menjadi sorotan. Tak heran jika banyak wanita-wanita yang berteriak melihat dia berjalan diperusahaan itu. Dengan sikap cook dan cuek Aiden tetap melangkah hingga mamasuki ruang kerja Hyuk Jae.

Aiden memasuki ruangan itu lalu berjalan mengendap-endap. Berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Hyuk Jae dan member namjanya itu kejuta. Barulah Aiden langsung memeluk Hyuk Jae dari belakang dan mengecup telinga namja itu hingga membuatnya terperanjat.

"chagi, kau mengagetkanku saja. Sejak kapan kau disini heum?" kata Hyuk Jae melepaskan pelukan Aiden.

"aku baru saja sampai Hyuk." Sahut Aiden lalu melangkah menuju sofa berukuran big sie disisi kanan.

"apa kau tidak ada jadwal manggung eoh?" tanya Hyuk Jae sembari membereskan berkas-berkas diatas mejanya.

"tidak, hari ini tidak ada job. Jadi aku bisa santai." Jawab Aiden lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dan berbaring diatas sofa big size itu.

"hheem baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku disini." Hyuk Jae beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkah mendekati Aiden.

"Hyuk buatkan aku minuman. Aku haus." Pinta namja itu dengan manjanya.

"aissh kau ini, disana ada dapur kau ambil sendiri gih" perintah Hyuk Jae.

"aah kau ini tidak romantis ih. Pacarmu kehausan kau malah menyuruhnya mengambil sendiri kedapur. Dasar idiot." Aiden pun bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"aku juga ya, bawakan orange jus untukku sayang." Teriak Hyuk Jae meminta dibawakan segelas jus.

"tidak mau. Ambil sendiri." Sahut Aiden dengan nada ketus.

"hyaa awas kau." Hyuk Jae akhirnya melangkah menuju dapur menyusul Aiden. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bukan apa yang teradi didalam sana jika Hyuk Jae dan Aiden sedang berdua. Yah begitulah, desahan demi desahan dan erangan menggema menghiasi seluruh ruang kerja Hyuk Jae. Untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara jadi dari luar tidak akan terdengar apa-apa.

"aasshhh Hyuuukkkhhh aaahhh" desah Aiden tatkala Hyuk Jae menyesap kuat-kuat leher jenjangnya.

"mendesahlah sayang, disini kedap suara jadi tidak akan terdengar dari luar" kata Hyuk Jae lalu kembali meeruskan aktifitasnya.

 **~###~**

Dengan telaten namja bersurai hitam dan berponi itu menyapu seisi ruangan yang selesai digunakan untuk rapat dewan direksi. Dia mengabaikan semua rasa lelah yang menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah kerja, kerja dan kerja supaya bisa menyambung hidupnya. Meski upah yang didapatkan tak seberapa namun Donghae tetap tekut menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai seorang cleaning service di perusahaan milik Hyuk Jae itu. Dia rela keluar dari bar karena tidak ingin membuat Aiden marah dan menghancurkan reputasinya. Dia sudah berjaga-jaga karea kalau ampai hal itu terjadi sampai matipun Aiden akan bertambah benci kepadanya. Jadi bagi Donghae kepopuleran dan reputasi Aiden lebih penting dibanding pekerjaannya. Aiden menyuruh Donghae menjauh dari kehidupannya selain dia membenci Donghae karena masalah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayah mereka meninggal,dia juga takut kalau Donghae masih bekerja di bar itu Hyuk Jae akan melihatnya dan Hyuk Jae tau kalau Aiden masih mempunyai saudara bahkan saudara kembar. Karena pada saat itu Aiden mengaku kalau dia adalah anak sebatang kara dan hanya dibesarkan oleh pamannya. Dia mengikuti audisi sebagai penyanyi melalui proses panjang dan penuh perjuangan hingga akhirnya dia bisa bersinar seperti sekarang.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Kyaaa kyaa kyaaa chapter satu sampai disini dulu yaah bebebdeul. ditunggu riviewnya kamsahamnida terimakasih

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu author tunggu B-)

~salam hajeDhae~


End file.
